<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>being with you makes the flame burn good by kinkywrists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410695">being with you makes the flame burn good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists'>kinkywrists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unnegotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, implied yibo/geges (see end notes), light pet play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he cracks his eyes open again, Yibo is staring at him. His cheeks are flushed and his pupils blown, obviously aroused despite it all. He’s gorgeous, perfect, and Xiao Zhan just wants to say horrible things to him, wants to do horrible things to him. He wants to make him cry, and beg, and then come crawling into bed with him at the end of all of it as if nothing ever happened. It’s terrifying.</p><p>“Baby, my good boy,” Xiao Zhan sighs, the endearment slipping out naturally despite all the ways he wants to ruin him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>being with you makes the flame burn good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30552381">being with you makes the flame burn good</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica">pochtica</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just had <a href="https://twitter.com/BABYIIBO/status/1351318305060098049?s=20">some</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/sleepylwj/status/1331657412604960768?s=20">nice</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/skywenxuan/status/1161908394187345921?s=20">thoughts</a> after seeing some videos. I love wyb, idk why I’m like this.</p><p>zsww/lsfy week feb 14th prompt: <i>pet play</i></p><p>See end notes for spoilery detailed warning on the 'yibo/geges' tag.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yibo pads into the lounge, mask already on and his cap pulled low. He’s got his skate gear on; a pair of loose sweatpants, an oversized hoodie, shoes that are worth more than the couch Xiao Zhan is sitting on – just the usual. </p><p>“Are you going out already?” Xiao Zhan asks, not looking up from his phone.</p><p>“Yeah, the Didi’s here,” Yibo leans over the back of the couch to press his nose to the back of Xiao Zhan’s head affectionately, then groans when he sees what he’s watching. “Is that me? What is this?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan lets the video replay a loop of Yibo falling off of his skateboard in the airport before it cuts to a shot of him walking into a door. He wasn’t <em>really</em> watching it, it had just come up as he scrolled Douyin, but he’s got Yibo’s attention now. Yibo reaches for the phone and Xiao Zhan holds it out in front of him, forcing Yibo to lean over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder as he struggles to get it. </p><p>“Ugh, why are you even watching that fan crap?” Yibo complains, hitting at Xiao Zhan’s arm as Xiao Zhan laughs. If there’s one thing that Yibo doesn’t take well, it’s having his ego insulted. Xiao Zhan brings the phone back closer to his face with a grin, his heart beating hard in his chest as Yibo makes more distressed noises at him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say they were your fans if they’re putting together videos like this. There are <em>loads</em> of them,” Xiao Zhan emphasises his point by scrolling down the suggested Douyin videos. “Have you seen these clips before?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Yibo huffs with feeling, the sound muffled through his mask, and pushes off from the back of the couch. “Whatever, weirdo. You can watch your kinky videos while I’m out.” He’s halfway around the couch when Xiao Zhan shoots his hand out to hold him by the arm, firm.</p><p>“Doesn’t it embarrass you?” Xiao Zhan asks. Yibo looks at him for a long moment before stepping closer, then throws a look back towards the front door.</p><p>“My Didi is–”</p><p>“Can you get on your knees for me, puppy?” Xiao Zhan asks, cutting Yibo off. The request kind of just tumbles out of him before he has a chance to think about what it <em>means</em>, but Yibo does as he’s asked and drops to his knees in front of Xiao Zhan. It must hurt – he flinches as he makes contact with the hardwood floor – but he does it anyway. He’s always so well behaved. </p><p>Yibo looks up at him, silent, maybe a little irritated. He’s on his knees anyway, and <em>that</em> sends a rush of lust through Xiao Zhan, the idea that Yibo is doing this just because Xiao Zhan told him to. </p><p>“Yeah?” Xiao Zhan breathes and reaches out to tug Yibo’s face mask off to reveal his mouth, which is turned down into a little frown. “There’s my good boy.”</p><p>“Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, but it’s not quite a complaint. “They’ll charge me if I’m late.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan strokes Yibo’s hair back from his forehead. It’s tacky with gel and parts weirdly, and Yibo leans into the touch. Early on in their relationship, it had surprised Xiao Zhan just how much Yibo likes to touch and be touched, from play fighting at work to sleeping with their bodies pressed as close as possible. It’s like he’s touch starved, like he can’t get enough. </p><p>Yibo’s blind obedience is arousing, Xiao Zhan can admit this to himself. There’s something about putting his boyfriend on his knees with just one sentence, interrupting his plans for the evening, and embarrassing him just for the sake of it, that lodges low in his gut and dries his mouth. Yibo blinks, syrupy slow in the way he does when Xiao Zhan gives him a firmer hand, and Xiao Zhan wants to <em>own</em> him.</p><p>Xiao Zhan slides his hand to the back of Yibo’s head and tugs him forward, not too hard but enough that Yibo has to move. He’s forced closer to the couch, his shoulders wedged between Xiao Zhan’s spread knees, his face pressed to the crotch of Xiao Zhan’s jeans. Xiao Zhan can feel the heat of Yibo’s breath through the material and wonders if Yibo can smell his arousal, or feel where his cock is slowly hardening.</p><p>This is where Xiao Zhan knows he should check in, to get that green light, that go-ahead, but he doesn’t. He thinks of the way Yibo’s mouth twisted into a frown and shifts, keeping his hand on the back of Yibo’s head as he grinds up slightly against his face.</p><p>“Yibo,” he says, watching the way Yibo tries to look up at him with his face pressed against his crotch, “are you really so desperate that you can’t even say ‘no’ to me?”</p><p>Yibo’s eyes flutter closed and he nuzzles against Xiao Zhan, his nose brushing the hard line of his cock through the material. He makes a small noise, tormented or turned on, maybe both.</p><p>“Even when I’m being mean to you, when you’ve got places to be?”</p><p>It’s not a secret that Yibo gets off on this. Any kind of attention from Xiao Zhan, good or bad, gets him going like nothing else. Xiao Zhan absolutely adores him, and proves it by pinching one of Yibo’s cheeks and using the hold to draw his head up.</p><p>“Always so good for me.” </p><p>The praise makes Yibo smile, the other side of his mouth pulling up to match the one Xiao Zhan is pinching. Xiao Zhan wonders if Yibo even remembers what he was doing before he got on his knees, if he even cares about the Didi waiting outside. </p><p>Xiao Zhan releases his cheek, spreading his legs wider and gesturing towards his crotch. “Come on then.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s cock is now completely hard beneath the soft fabric of his pants, tenting them slightly, and at the subtle command, Yibo presses his face against it, mouthing through the material.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” Xiao Zhan sighs, “You want it so bad, huh? You’ve got people waiting for you and you’re making them wait because you just can’t get enough of my cock.”</p><p>The words tumble from his mouth like he’s lost all sense of a filter. These aren’t the kinds of things that he usually says, they’re not the kinds of things that he usually <em>thinks</em>, his mind skittering three steps ahead of their usual softcore fumblings with handcuffs or gentle spanking. Yibo makes a soft noise, low, and Xiao Zhan watches his hands ball into fists behind his back.</p><p>Xiao Zhan presses the fingers of one hand to Yibo’s mouth and Yibo opens up for him, tongue swiping over his fingertips, accidentally grazing the material of Xiao Zhan’s jeans. His tongue is so hot and soft, unwittingly teasing as he sucks the fingers presented to him, making sweat prickle at the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck.</p><p>“Do you like this, Yibo?” he asks, spreading his legs a little wider and pressing down at the back of Yibo’s head so he’s forced closer. “Do you like knowing that you’re going to be late for your ride, smelling like me? Do you like that he’s going to know, he’ll take one look at your fucked out mouth and <em>know</em> why you kept him waiting.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan works one hand beneath his jeans to draw his cock out and press it against Yibo’s lower lip, pushing his mouth open. Yibo has an expression on his face that Xiao Zhan hasn’t seen before, brows furrowed almost like he’s angry, but he’s letting Xiao Zhan guide his cock into his mouth even as he frowns.</p><p>“Or, is it that you hate this?” Xiao Zhan sighs, letting himself ramble as Yibo holds his cock in his mouth, not sucking, but not fighting it either. “You hate how much you want my cock, how you can’t resist it, even when you know you need to.” Xiao Zhan slides one finger into Yibo’s mouth alongside his dick, pulling at his cheek. He can see the white of Yibo’s teeth, threatening within that soft, wet heat. He looks like a little wild dog, his eyes sharp. Xiao Zhan’s cock twitches on Yibo’s tongue. </p><p>“You’re not going until I come,” Xiao Zhan says, “so you’d better get on with it.”</p><p>Yibo sticks his tongue out and licks up the length of Xiao Zhan’s cock, keeping petulant eye contact. Xiao Zhan’s finger falls out of Yibo’s mouth and trails down his neck, the other hand petting at his hair as Yibo tongues at the head, messy, getting spit down his chin. He tightens the hand in Yibo’s hair and guides him down with much more gentleness than he feels. He wants to wreck him, a dark, twisting want in his stomach, knowing that right now Yibo would let him, would take it. He’d let Xiao Zhan fuck his throat until he couldn’t talk, let him use him and then send him away. Xiao Zhan closes his eyes against the waves of want and keeps his movements gentle.</p><p>When he cracks his eyes open again, Yibo is staring at him. His cheeks are flushed and his pupils blown, obviously aroused despite it all. He’s gorgeous, perfect, and Xiao Zhan just wants to say horrible things to him, wants to do horrible things to him. He wants to make him cry, and beg, and then come crawling into bed with him at the end of all of it as if nothing ever happened. It’s terrifying.</p><p>“Baby, my good boy,” Xiao Zhan sighs, the endearment slipping out naturally despite all the ways he wants to ruin him. Looking at Yibo between his legs, all turned on and waiting for his next move, Xiao Zhan gets an idea; something filthy that hooks in his brain. “Stay just like that.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan reaches across the couch with his free hand and grabs his discarded phone. Yibo tracks his movements with his half-closed eyes, keeping Xiao Zhan’s cock pressed to the top of his palate.</p><p>He doesn’t say anything as Xiao Zhan fumbles with the phone, opening it to the camera app and then holding it near his own face to try to get the best POV shot of Yibo’s mouth around his cock. He pulls at Yibo’s hair, tugging him up so that the tip is pressed to his bottom lip, then pushes his head back down so that his dick is making a bulge in his left cheek. Yibo lets him, making soft noises as he’s tugged around. Xiao Zhan can hear the chime of Yibo’s notifications on his phone and imagines that it’s from the Didi app, telling him he’s late. The thought of keeping Yibo from his plans – the thought of Yibo <em>letting him</em> – causes his hips to roll once, fucking his dick roughly into Yibo’s throat. Yibo gags a little but quickly recovers, opening his mouth a little more so spit runs down his chin, messy and gorgeous.</p><p>“That’s it, <em>fuck</em>. You’re so good, so dirty,” Yibo shifts on his knees, humming at Xiao Zhan’s words. “You want to be a good boy? Will you let me take some photos with your face in them?”</p><p>They don’t do this. It’s just a sad part of their lives that anything too incriminating can’t be stored on their phones, just in case anyone were to hack their cloud storage, or somehow get hold of their phones. Xiao Zhan has a box of polaroids of the two of them in his underwear drawer – the only place he truly thinks is safe. </p><p>Having a photo of Yibo sucking his cock is far more risqué than the photos of them together at the beach, or of when they went to Disney last summer. It’s because it’s such a bad idea that Xiao Zhan wants it so much, a concept that probably could be used to sum up his entire relationship with Yibo.</p><p>Yibo just tips his head back, accentuating his neck as he lets Xiao Zhan’s cock stay pressed at his lips, posing like he’s at a photoshoot, his Adam's apple prominent, his jawline sharp. Hysterically, Xiao Zhan wonders if he’ll be able to ever see a photo of Yibo’s throat again without imagining how he looks with a dick in his mouth.</p><p>“Perfect,” Xiao Zhan sighs and shoots off a few pictures with a jittery tap of his thumb. It lingers for too long and accidentally shoots a second or so of live video, the top of the footage cutting off just a little below Yibo’s eyes. There’s the familiar pattern of moles down his neck and across his shoulders clearly in view, easily recognisable. It makes it even hotter; the fantasy of posting it somewhere, or accidentally sending it to someone, the idea of the whole world knowing what they get up to.</p><p>The final set of photos are <em>perfect</em>, and Xiao Zhan taps the last photo up onto the screen.</p><p>“Look at this, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan flips the phone around to show Yibo the photo. It’s very obviously him, even from just his nose and mouth visible, Xiao Zhan’s spit-wet cock pressed to his lips, the slightest hint of teeth and tongue showing. It’s obscene, and it’s dangerous. “Want me to send it to your geges, show them what a pretty little cockslut you are?”</p><p>Yibo frowns, tugging his face back a little, out of the reach of Xiao Zhan’s cock, and Xiao Zhan feels a thrill at finally provoking a response.  “What? Ge, c’mon–”</p><p>“I’m sure they already know. I mean, look at you,” Xiao Zhan pulls Yibo closer again, the head of his cock smearing a streak of precome across Yibo’s full cheek. “Are you sure you haven’t fucked them? They wouldn’t mind, and you know I wouldn’t mind.” He strokes Yibo’s hair away from his forehead as he guides his cock back towards Yibo’s mouth. “Your Han-ge, hm? Do you think he knows how quickly you’d get on your knees for just about anyone? I mean, look at you now,” he waves the phone a little to draw Yibo’s attention to it. “Should I send this to him?” Yibo jerks back, trying to get out of Xiao Zhan’s grip but he’s held steady with Xiao Zhan’s cock just pressing at his lower lip.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about this,” Yibo eventually mumbles against Xiao Zhan’s dick, keeping his eyes lowered. “Zhan-ge, just– not them.” </p><p>Xiao Zhan huffs out a breath from his nose. The limit has been reached, and it takes him a moment to decide whether to continue to push Yibo or to drop it. </p><p>“I know you get off on the attention, so what difference does it make, me saying it?” Xiao Zhan drops the topic anyway and thumbs at Yibo’s lower lip, pushing his mouth open. Yibo lets him, colour high on his cheeks and his eyebrows drawn in, opening his mouth a little more of his own accord. Xiao Zhan feeds him his cock, using one hand to guide the head into Yibo’s mouth, and it’s so satisfying – the way that Yibo will fold at the slightest push, the way that he’ll just <em>take</em> what Xiao Zhan gives him. It’s thrilling, such a turn-on, and it scares him with how much he wants to get away with.</p><p>Yibo keeps Xiao Zhan’s cock in his mouth, not sucking, just holding it there like he’s waiting to be used. It makes his cock jerk, precome leaking into Yibo’s mouth</p><p>“Always such a good boy, so pretty with my dick in his mouth,” Xiao Zhan sighs and pets at Yibo’s hair. This is something more familiar, something they’re more comfortable with, and Yibo closes his eyes, relaxing a little.</p><p>Xiao Zhan wiggles one foot between Yibo’s legs and is pleased to find him hard, his cock hot and heavy against his toes.</p><p>“Mm!” Yibo moans around Xiao Zhan’s cock and his whole body shudders. </p><p>“Yeah?” Xiao Zhan runs his foot over the length of Yibo’s dick, and Yibo shifts, working his mouth further down Xiao Zhan’s cock as he shifts his hips. “Want me to get you off?”</p><p>Yibo looks up at him, purposely pressing his hips up into Xiao Zhan’s foot. He can’t talk with his mouth full but he hums, eyes bright with unshed tears when he goes down far enough for the head of Xiao Zhan’s dick to hit the back of his throat.</p><p>“You can come like this then,” Xiao Zhan says calmly, and Yibo makes a little panicked noise before it gets cut off with another moan when Xiao Zhan starts rubbing at Yibo’s dick in earnest, toeing at the head and grinding into the shaft with the ball of his foot.</p><p>Yibo is obviously enjoying this, his mouth more relaxed around Xiao Zhan’s dick as he moans, drool pooling on Xiao Zhan’s pants, making the material dark. It’s so fucking <em>hot</em>, and Xiao Zhan feels so lucky to have such a perfect, dirty boy.</p><p>Yibo finds it hard to split his attention two ways, and this is evidenced in the way he stops sucking Xiao Zhan’s dick as he gets closer to coming, breath panting through his nose and eyes squeezed shut. Obviously, the need to come has overruled any misgivings about coming in his sweatpants, and Xiao Zhan feels Yibo come apart in segments; completely giving into instinct and rocking his hips desperately against Xiao Zhan’s foot, and then moaning when he finally gets there. </p><p>Xiao Zhan tugs Yibo back by his hair, grip harsh in his desperation, and he barely gets his fist around his cock before he’s coming over Yibo’s face. </p><p>“Fu–uck,” Xiao Zhan groans as the last few spurts of come steak across Yibo’s cheek, narrowly missing his closed eyes. There's a moment of silence as Xiao Zhan comes down, his fingers sliding out of Yibo’s hair and his body relaxing, Yibo’s panting breaths filling the quiet air.</p><p>Yibo is quiet between Xiao Zhan’s legs, and Xiao Zhan watches his come sliding down his cheeks, dripping onto the floor.</p><p>“I’m so fucking late,” Yibo says eventually, putting his hands on Xiao Zhan’s thighs to help push himself up off the floor. Yibo’s voice is shot, scratchy in the way it gets if Xiao Zhan’s been a little too rough with him. It’s hot, but it’s also tangible evidence of the fact that <em>holy shit</em> Xiao Zhan just did that.</p><p>Uneasiness coils in Xiao Zhan’s stomach, and he puts a hand on Yibo’s arm as he tucks his soft dick back into his jeans. </p><p>“Hey, sit down, I’ll clean you up,” Xiao Zhan says carefully, and Yibo allows himself to be guided to sit on the couch, his legs trembling slightly. Xiao Zhan hopes it’s just from the blood circulation being cut off and nothing else.</p><p>Yibo sits quietly on the couch as Xiao Zhan gets a washcloth from the bathroom and soaks it in warm water, then comes back to wipe Yibo’s face down. Xiao Zhan kneels on the couch next to him and holds Yibo’s chin as he cleans the come off his cheeks, careful, reverent. He doesn’t know what to say and Yibo doesn’t say anything, but allows his face to be cleaned, eyes closed. </p><p>Once Xiao Zhan is finished he holds Yibo’s face between both his palms, the skin damp and warm. Yibo opens his eyes, blinking sleepily.</p><p>“Alright?” Xiao Zhan asks. Yibo hums in agreement then cracks his mouth into a crooked grin, his lips red and swollen.</p><p>“That was a little intense.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan laughs and wraps his arms around Yibo’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. He inexplicably feels tears well up in his eyes, overwhelmed with fondness for his boyfriend and fear of the things he wants to do to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Xiao Zhan says, blinking back the tears before he pulls back, forcing himself to look Yibo in his beautiful, too-understanding face. “That was way too much, I shouldn’t have done that. I– I really don't know why I did that.”</p><p>“Which part?” Yibo asks. “I didn’t mind.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan thinks about the photos currently stored on his phone and feels a hot flush of shame course through him. “I mind. Without you saying it’s okay– I shouldn’t, we shouldn’t do things like that. And the stuff about you…” he can’t even finish the thought aloud, swallowing against the sudden dryness in his throat, picturing Yibo’s frown as he had asked Xiao Zhan to <em>stop</em>. He takes hold of Yibo’s palm, taking comfort in the way Yibo immediately squeezes his hand in return. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Yibo looks completely unbothered, which is just so completely <em>him</em> that Xiao Zhan’s heart flutters.</p><p>“So, you’re an absolute freak,” Yibo says, tugging Xiao Zhan towards him to lie half on top of him. “Big deal, I knew that already. Remember that time you slapped my face so hard I cried?” Xiao Zhan does. “I like it, I’m into it. If I didn’t like it, I’d tell you. And you’d listen because you’re not a terrible person. Sure, we probably <em>should</em> have talked about the– uh– the other people stuff, but I’m fine. Sore knees, throat hurts, but fine.” He pauses for a bit, then jokes, “Late as shit, but fine.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan nods into Yibo’s throat, feeling the steady pulse from the artery there against his mouth, beating a calming rhythm. He presses a kiss into the soft skin, and Yibo sighs, stroking down Xiao Zhan’s back. </p><p>“You good?” Yibo asks as if Xiao Zhan is the one who should be comforted. “Because I really want to change my pants.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan freezes, and Yibo laughs, shoving him back gently. “You always make things too complicated, you know?” He stands up, toeing off his sneakers as he speaks, “Sex is just like this. You’re not a terrible person because you want to be mean to me when I’ve got your dick in my mouth, ge.”</p><p>He says it so casually. Wang Yibo, always one to speak as if he has all the experience in the world. It makes Xiao Zhan want to kiss him.</p><p>Yibo strips off his sweatpants and boxers in one go and uses the washcloth that Xiao Zhan had used on his face to wipe down his crotch and thighs. “What’s the time?” He asks, carefully gathering his soiled clothes and walking them to the washing machine, letting Xiao Zhan admire his ass as he goes.</p><p>“Uhhh,” Xiao Zhan hunts for his phone, finds it half under the coffee table in front of the couch. “It’s nearly five.”</p><p>Yibo rushes past him and into their bedroom, cursing as he goes. “Shit! I swear I am forwarding any late fees to you, you’re such an asshole. Hot, but an asshole.” </p><p>When Yibo reemerges into the lounge he’s got on a pair of shorts, and he stops in front of Xiao Zhan to pull his sneakers back on.</p><p>“Actually, I do have a problem with it,” Yibo says, grabbing his iPhone from where it’d fallen to the floor. Xiao Zhan’s heart stops for a moment, blood turning cold as he meets Yibo’s eyes, panic-stricken. “Can you not watch those videos? They’re from a really long time ago, and I’ve really improved since then.”</p><p>The relief that courses through him causes Xiao Zhan to start to laugh and Yibo frowns at him. “I’m serious! Zhan-ge, really, if you saw me now your dick wouldn’t even <em>twitch</em>, I’m so good. You’d be put off for life, that’s how good my skating is now. Honestly– stop laughing!”</p><p>Yibo ducks down to press a quick kiss to Xiao Zhan’s smiling mouth, his faux-serious expression dropping, and Xiao Zhan barely restrains himself from pulling him back down for something deeper.</p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see it, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yibo/geges: xiao zhan, in a fit of horny word vomit, says that he wouldn't mind if yibo fucks wang han, and that his ttxs geges know that he's a slut. Yibo is not into it and they later have a little talk about it x</p><p>no one look at <a href="https://twitter.com/kinkywrists">me</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>